Doubts and Decisions
by WritingWhatILikeToWrite
Summary: Chriss-squared! It's about the Klaine-roll tweet. Hope you like it!


"We don't have to tweet about it, okay? This is our life, not theirs. And besides, we don't want the media upon our back everywhere we go." Darren was right of course. As always. "I have to go now. He told me to be on time this time." A most charming smile crept upon his face and Chris couldn't be annoyed with him for too long. He knew that. But for now, he was still hanging on to his mood. Darren dropped a kiss on his cheek and walked through the door. "See you tonight, okay?" "Yeah, have fun, Dare."

Chris was keeping up his sort of happy mood quite good. He was writing and singing some distant melody that flew across his mind. And then a alert popped up on his screen, telling him Darren had mentioned him in a tweet. And because the weird trill about that, his heart started to race.

_Was out for sushi when all of a sudden I heard myself and chriscolfer singing 'baby it's cold outside,' which isn't even the best part…_

What!? Chris quickly clicked the internet icon and logged in on twitter. There was another tweet.

… _Considering that it came on right after Andrea Bocelli's version of 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town.' Now THAT was awesome. #UMyBoyAndrea_

It stung him a bit. He knew it should have been _#UMyBoyChris_. It wasn't fair that Darren didn't want the world to know. To not tweet about the fact that they were actually together, okay. But just screaming into the world that it was certainly NOT true, that was just painful.

Out of revenge Chris decided to ignore Darren's stupid rules about tweeting for once. He didn't care about what his reaction would be. Or how the fandom that would probably explode from this. And the worst part was that it even wasn't shipping. Chriss-squared was actually canon! He hated that fact. The fact that he couldn't just express his feelings. That he had to hide from media everywhere. That he couldn't live like a normal person could. That he couldn't love like any other person on the world without being followed by cameras. That everything had to be lived as a secret.

_Did you have a Klaine roll?_

Chris smiled in a sort of wicked way. It was a short question, but he knew Darren knew what was behind it. The subtle hint of them together wouldn't be missed. He leaned back into the couch again and ignored the computer for the rest of the evening. Though he had his hopes up, he knew Darren wouldn't tweet back. At least not immediately. So he forgot about it and decided to watch a stupid action comedy.

He heard some weird noises. They were somewhere randomly in the background. And there were keys and a door. Ow, wait. Chris woke up slowly, figuring it must have been Darren. The noises were still there.

"Chris..?" Darren's voice was still at the door, he sounded weird. Everything sounded weird, but where did those moans came from? "What's…?" His voice came closer, so Chris opened his eyes to look up to him. He stood there frozen in shock.

"What is it, Darren?" His voice sounded sleepier that he would have expected. "I.. I thought you.." He swallowed audible. "You weren't into this.. _this_ stuff." "What stuff, Darr-" Ooohh.. Now that explained the moans. But it still didn't make _any_ sense why it was on. He looked at the tv-screen for a split second, and immediately regretted it.

"Yeah.. Definitely _not _into that stuff." Chris shuddered and searched desperately for the remote control, trying to get that mental image out of his head. "Probably fell asleep during a movie, and left the tv on." He thought out loud. "So.. How was your evening?" He focused on Darren once the tv was turned off and Darren plopped down next to him on the couch. "Great! I had a really nice time. It was awesome to see the old guys again." He really looked happy. He missed them a lot, Chris knew that. When every once in a while he got to see them, he lighted up in some kind of beautiful way Chris had only seen him in when he told him he loved him. Of course it showed sometimes when he and Darren were together, only not as bright as with his old friend, as if he was holding back, or something.

"So.. do you want to go to bed? You look a bit sleepy." Chris asked when Darren just stared at him for a few seconds. "As if you're the one to speak." Darren laughed, crawling up next to Chris and placing his head in the crook of Chris' neck. "And actually, no. I want to just stay here for a sec. It's quite comfy." He smiled up to him, but there was a look in his eyes Chris couldn't figure out. And that fact was really bothering. At first he thought that it had to be something to do with the tweet, but he didn't seem angry, just really, really, _really_ happy.

Darren sighed, and Chris frowned, because sighing _never _means good things. "Chris. I have to tell you something." Oh dear. Here it comes. Probably one of his friends said something about dating and it turned awkward and Darren freaked, or Darren changed his mind about them and was now breaking up with him, or.. or..! His mind started to short-circuit. BREATH!

"We were sort of.. talking about how everyone got girlfriends and boyfriends." Chris held his breath, totally against everything he had said to himself only a couple of seconds ago. "And then you and me came up on the radio and I was.. sort of.. like.. Everyone immediately turned to me and they saw I was blushing and fumbling with my phone, because I wanted to text you. Well.. I told them I was tweeting something and I was freaking out and.. Oh god." His head fell into his hands.

"Hey.. There's nothing wrong with that." "Yes there is, Chris. Joey came up to me when we were all saying goodbye and he asked if I were dating someone. And I couldn't _not_ say! I slipped it out, and now he knows and he's the biggest gossip in the world and the next thing the whole world knows!"

"Calm down. It's alright. It's just Joey. He will keep his mouth shut if you ask. His your best friend." Darren looked at him with such big, brown eyes that Chris wrapped him up in his arms. "Sorry." Darren said, he laid his head down on Chris' chest. "About the Andrea thing.." He added, when Chris shot him a look. "Oh.. yeah. That was kind of harsh." "I told you I freaked out. You are my boy, Chris." He said, with a little tone of humor. He tilted his head and kissed Chris' jaw. "I know that. I love you."


End file.
